Computing devices present notifications to users for a variety of different purposes, such as to provide users with information, announce events, warn about impending situations, and so forth. At least some of these notifications may be generated initially by a corresponding application to deliver information managed by the application. By way of example, an email application of a mobile device can generate a pop-up message for display on an interface of the mobile device when a new email is received, e.g., on lock screen or home screen. Notifications may also be generated for other sources capable of providing information to or that support functionality of the computing device. For instance, notifications may be generated for short message service (SMS) messages, phone calls, voicemails, social-networking service events, and so on. Due to the increasing number of these sources and applications, the number of notifications handled by computing devices has also increased. The number of notifications has increased so greatly though, that it is impractical for most users to act on each of the notifications. The sheer number of notifications may cause users to simply ignore or delete many notifications without fully considering the information contained in them. Consequently, users can miss important information.
Some conventional techniques allow users to turn notifications on and off for a particular application or a particular service. By way of example, a settings interface of a mobile device may allow a user turn notifications on or off for a social networking application on the mobile device. The social network may also allow users to access privacy settings to turn certain notifications associated with the social network on or off, e.g., via a profile page of the social network. Determining which notifications to turn on and turn off, in order to customize which notifications to be shown and which notifications not to be shown, can be cumbersome for a user. As a result, users may not fully develop notification delivery settings to accurately reflect their ideal notification delivery preferences. Accordingly, conventional techniques may present users with notifications they would prefer not to be shown and may not present users with notifications they would prefer to be shown. Due to this, users can become annoyed with notifications presented by computing devices.